This invention relates to a kiln for drying timber and in particular Pinus radiata and to a method of operating a kiln. In the preparation of timber it is usual for green sawn timber to be placed into a kiln and heated. The objective is to remove moisture from the timber. If the temperature is low, the time taken to dry the timber sufficiently for commercial purposes is very high, correspondingly reducing the output of the kiln. If the dry bulk temperature is raised, say to 120.degree. C., drying is more rapid and the output increases but problems arise in the timber. For example, there may be distortion of the timber possibly resulting from uneven drying. Cracks may appear at knots. Surface checking may occur and there may be an undesirable change in the colour of the timber.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a kiln and a method of drying timber where the kiln output is high and the known disadvantages of accelerated drying avoided at least to an acceptable level.